criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clare Carey
|birthplace = Rhodesia |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Seth Seaberg Two unnamed children |yearsactive = 1987-present }} Clare Tendai Carey is an American actress and producer well known for her roles in Coach and So Little Time. Biography Carey was born in a Catholic mission in Rhodesia (now present-day Zimbabwe)Some sources, however, dispute this, claiming she was born in Santa Fe, New Mexico, U.S. on June 11, 1967. Her father was a doctor, while her mother was a teacher, and both were serving in that mission. As an adult, Carey studied film at NYU Film School and Shakespeare at the Royal Academy in London, England, U.K. She is also an alumni of The Joanne Baron DW Brown Studio and completed a two-year Meisner program. As an actor, Carey became known for her recurring roles in TV, most notably for her roles as Kelly Fox on the sitcom Coach, and Macy Carlson on the short-lived ABC Family sitcom So Little Time. She also had recurring roles on Point Pleasant, Jericho, and Crash. In addition, Carey made a cameo appearance in the award-winning indie film La Cucina, which premiered on Showtime in December 2009. On Criminal Minds Carey portrayed Sheriff Rhonda Samuel in the Season Five episode "Risky Business". Filmography *Maid to Order (2017) as Natascha (4 episodes) *Aquarius (2015-2016) as Lucille Gladner (8 episodes) *Savannah Sunrise (2016) as Angie *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) as Anna Boudreau *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) as Joanna Higgins *Perception (2014) as Victoria Pavel *NCIS (2012-2014) as Ann Gibbs (2 episodes) *The Mentalist (2014) as Emma Valeria *Soul Mates (2014) as Zoe *Major Crimes (2013) as Mrs. Riley *Teachers (2013) as Sara *Revenge (2013) as Patricia Barnes *Y/N: You Lie, You Die (2012) as Dana *Harry's Law (2011) as Susan Duggin *Rock the House (2011) as Jesse *Chuck (2010-2011) as Kathleen McHugh (4 episodes) *Castle (2011) as Noreen Hixton *Private Practice (2010) as Pam Tanner *The Trial (2010) as Dr. Anna Wilkes *Unrequited (2010) as Ruth Jacobs *Miami Medical (2010) as Arianna *CSI: Miami (2010) as Janet Gardner *Criminal Minds - "Risky Business" (2010) TV episode - Sheriff Rhonda Samuel *NCIS: Los Angeles (2009) as Helen McGuire *Triggerman (2009) as Denise Stark *Doc West (2009) as Denise Stark *House (2009) as Ellie Miller *Crash (2008-2009) as Christine Emory (8 episodes) *Flu Bird Horror (2008) as Dr. Jacqueline Hale *The Cleaner (2008) as Shari Giles *Army Wives (2008) as Carol Hudson *Eli Stone (2008) as Sadie Abrams *Jericho (2006-2008) as Mary Bailey (22 episodes) *La cucina (2007) as Celia *Boston Legal (2007) as Deena Rice *The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman (2007) as Meredith *Shredderman Rules (2007) as Mom *Blind Spot (2007) as Susan West (short) *Smokin' Aces (2006) as Laverne *Grey's Anatomy (2006) as Vicky Gibson *Point Pleasant (2005-2006) as Sarah Parker (13 episodes) *The Unit (2006) as Helene Rouse *Submission (2006) as Samantha Davis (video) *Monk (2005) as Sister Heather *Night Stalker (2005) as Lisa Panero *ER (2005) as Shauna *Weeds (2005) as Eileen Dodd *Cold Case (2005) as Rose *Stargate SG-1 (2005) as Kerry Johnson *Judging Amy (2005) as Megan Mulhern *Without a Trace (2004) as Maureen Grady/Lillian *Medical Investigation (2004) as Lisa Connor (2 episodes) *44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shoot-Out (2003) as Frank's Wife *Home Alone 4 (2002) as Kate McCallister *So Little Time (2001-2002) as Macy Carlson (26 episodes) *Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001) as Skater *The Division (2001) as Lorna *Ally McBeal (2001) as Mary Clapp *Charmed (2000) as Eva *The Invisible Man (2000) as Vivian Alburn *The Pretender (1999) as Dr. Melissa Blass *Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) as Helen *Vengeance Unlimited (1998) as Pam Broder *Echo (1997) as Tess Lewis *Them (1996) as Kelly Black *Johnny Mnemonic: The Interactive Action Movie (1995) as Jane (video game, voice) *Coach (1989-1995) as Kelly Fox (107 episodes) *Betrayed: A Story of Three Women (1995) as Dana Bixler *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (1995) as Aegina *Obsessed (1992) as Andie Bledsoe *Dragnet (1991) as Lydia Stephens *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) as E.C. The Extra Creepy *Uninvited (1988) as Bobbie (video) *Waxwork (1988) as Gemma *Mr. Belvedere (1988) as Denise *Once Upon a Texas Train (1988) as Meg Boley *Zombie High (1987) as Mary Beth 'PRODUCER' *Submission (2006) - Co-Producer (video) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. References Category:Real People Category:Actresses